Flexible or bendable electronic displays provide a user with many techniques for interacting with electronic devices. For example, users are able to provide input to an electronic device based upon flexing, such as by bending, folding, or bending and folding, the flexible display. Flexible displays are also able to be flexed due to intended flexing by a user or by unintended flexing due to other forces on the flexible display. Distinguishing flexings of a flexible display that are intended to indicate a user's input from unintended flexings often limits the design of flexible displays or includes additional user steps beyond simply flexing the display to provide an input to an electronic device.
Therefore, flexible displays are limited by current techniques used to prevent inadvertent activations of functions by unintentional flexing of the flexible display.